Love Wins Us Again
by lquincy
Summary: A HaeHyuk Fanfiction Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s). SuperTsundere!Hyukjae. I've warned ya. Summary: Finally married, Hyukjae begins to doubt their relationship instead, and a certain someone needs to prove himself right or he won't be sleeping soundly in bed for the rest of his life and it's a big no. Could he do it, though? A Love Wins Sequel.


Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa kulitnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah atap kamar tidurnya. Ditatapnya atap itu sedikit agak lama dibanding seharusnya. Ya, seharusnya dia tidak termenung menatapi atap kamar di pagi hari seperti ini. Ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan bukan? Seperti misalnya menatap pasangan hidupmu? Hmm. Ya, itu jauh lebih menyenangkan. Setahun lebih Hyukjae telah memiliki pasangan hidup. Dan ia hanya menghela napas lelah. Bukannya dia tidak suka atau apa. Hey, Hyukjae mencintainya lebih dari siapapun -mungkin sedikit pengecualian untuk orang tua dan kakaknya- dan dia tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada apa yang dia rasakan ketika orang itu mengucap janji suci untuknya lebih dari setahun yang lalu di Amerika. Tapi, bagaimana dia mau berbahagia dan melakukan hal yang lebih menarik daripada melihat atap kamarnya? Ini sudah dua minggu. Ya, dua minggu penuh Hyukjae habiskan tiap pagi terbangun melihat atap kamarnya penuh kerinduan. Lagian mau menatap apalagi? Tidak ada pasangan hidupnya untuk ditatap.

Kau masih bingung kenapa? Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja pada Lee fucking Donghae yang selalu sibuk itu? Hyukjae malas menjelaskannya.

Lagipula apa Donghae tidak rindu? Ini sudah dua minggu kan? Kapan dia akan pulang?

.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae merasa dia layak disebut janda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Love Wins Us Again**

 **A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s). SuperTsundere!Hyukjae. I've warned ya.**

 **Summary: Finally married, Hyukjae begins to doubt their relationship instead, and a certain someone needs to prove himself right or he won't be sleeping soundly in bed for the rest of his life and it's a big no. Could he do it, though?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Telpon genggam Hyukjae berdering untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu. Sembari menyeringai, Hyukjae hanya melihat ID pemanggilnya dan tidak acuh sama sekali untuk mengangkatnya. Biarkan saja. Baru lima belas kali kan? Hyukjae terkekeh jahat sembari menyamankan diri di depan tv dan memilih-milih program agar tidak bosan. Huh, dia selalu benci akhir pekan. _Well,_ tidak selalu sih. Hanya dua minggu belakangan ini. Karena tidak ada satupun kegiatan menarik yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia juga tidak ada pekerjaan. Dia bisa saja datang ke _Chocolate Bon Bon_ miliknya yang memang akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk menyiapkan _pop up store_ tapi ia sedang malas. Biar kakaknya saja yang mengurusnya. Lagipula dia sudah mengurusinya dan dia sedang ingin istirahat. Dan merenung. Dan merana.

Telponnya berdering lagi untuk keenam belas kalinya kali ini dan lama-lama Hyukjae jadi penasaran juga, ingin mengangkatnya. Tapi tidak. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ingat, saat ini kau sedang marah padanya, Hyukjae! Jangan melunak!

Kali ini telpon genggam itu bergetar pertanda bahwa kali ini pesan singkatlah yang masuk. Dan Hyukjae tidak peduli bahwa ia sedang marah. Donghae brengsek itu tidak akan tahu dia membuka sms itu.

 **From: Donghaek~**

 **Aku tahu kau langsung membaca smsku ini dan jangan kaget aku tahu darimana. Sifat keras kepalamu itu keterlaluan, sayang. Kau tahu aku tidak ingin pergi lama-lama juga kan? Apa ini salahku? Kumohon, angkatlah telponku,** _ **baby.**_

Hyukjae mendengus. Dia tidak mau peduli. Pokoknya dia sedang marah. Donghaenya sudah tidak sesayang itu padanya. Lagipula kalau Donghae memang sangat rindu, dia bisa _video call_ kan? Tapi tidak, Donghae hanya menelpon dan menelpon. Hanya suara dan itu tidak cukup. Itu yang membuat Hyukjae marah dan Donghae tidak tahu. Padahal Donghaenya dulu selalu tahu apa keinginannya kan? Ini bukti bahwa cinta Donghae sudah sedikit memudar padanya kan? Apa karena dia dulu memaksa Donghae untuk segera menikah? Jangan-jangan dia sudah bosan pada Hyukjae karena dia terlalu galak? Tapi Donghae kan dulu tidak mengeluh? Donghae tahu dia sedikit _tsundere._ Masak iya dia harus bersikap agresif dan lunak hanya agar Donghae mencintainya seperti dulu lagi? Dimana harga dirinya sebagai lelaki?

Kereta pikiran Hyukjae terus berjalan tanpa ia sadari dan dua telpon dari suaminya lagi-lagi terabaikan. Hyukjae hanya menghela napas lelah. Satu getaran di telpon genggamnya datang dan tanpa pikir panjang Hyukjae membukanya.

 **From: Donghaek~**

 **Kalau kau tidak mengangkat telponku lagi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak mau lagi menelponmu. Bahkan mungkin aku tidak akan pulang. Kau yang memaksaku sayang.**

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka. Bukti baru bahwa Donghae sudah tak mencintainya muncul. Telponnya berdering dan dengan wajah murka ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Apa maumu sekarang, Donghae? Kau cari mati? Bisa-bisanya kau mengancamku seperti itu? Kalau sudah tidak mencintaiku bilang secara langsung dan kita akhiri semua ini dengan adil. Jangan bersembunyi dibalik telpon menyebalkanmu ini dan tidak mau pulang seperti pengecut!"

Donghae memijat dahinya pelan. _Shit,_ dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Hyukjaenya marah besar, membawa-bawa kata-kata maut yang Donghae yakini akan ia benci sampai mati, dan pasti berakhir dengan tangis tanpa suara milik Hyukjaenya yang berharga. Ia akui ia salah dengan mengirim sms itu. Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar Hyukjaenya mau menjawab telponnya.

"Aku tahu aku salah, sayang. Kumohon tenang dulu. Maksudku tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu apa maksudmu? Mengancam tidak akan pulang. Mengingkari janji. Kau yang sekarang sangat menyebalkan Donghae. Kau memuakkan!"

"Ya, Lee Hyukjae!" Teriak Donghae tanpa sadar.

Hyukjae terdiam. Sebelum dan setelah menikah, sama sekali Donghae tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu saat memanggil namanya. Hyukjae menangis dalam diam. Ia sadar ia sudah keterlaluan dan Donghae pantas marah. _Hyukjae takes him for granted all this while._

Terisak, Hyukjae berkata, "Maafkan aku"

Donghae membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini, bagaimana bisa dia membentak orang yang telah dia cintai sepenuh hati selama sembilan tahun lebih?

"Tidak, sayang. Maafkan aku, aku membentakmu. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu."

"Donghae, a-aku yang salah. Selama ini aku selalu marah-marah d-dan bersikap seolah-olah aku yang paling benar. Kau pasti sangat membenciku saat ini kan? Kau tidak mau pulang karena kau tidak tahan dengan sikapku kan? Maafkan aku, Donghae. Hiks."

"Hyukjaeku sayang. Dengar, kalau aku membencimu hanya karena sifatmu itu, aku tidak akan bertahan bersamamu selama ini. Kau selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah berubah. Dan semua rasa cintaku padamu tidak hanya ketika kau bersikap manis atau sedang tersenyum. Marahmu, senyum masammu, sedihmu, semua membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku selalu tahu tentang rindumu yang kau tutupi dengan marahmu, semua cintamu yang kau tutupi dengan sikap tidak acuhmu atau caramu meminta maaf ketika kau berbuat salah dengan membuat begitu banyak makanan kesukaanku dan menyuruhku untuk menghabiskannya. Aku tahu semua itu. Aku bernapas selama sembilan tahun ini dengan semua itu Hyukjae."

Hyukjae hanya mampu memerah dan menangis lebih tersedu saat Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Hyukjae. Pekerjaanku di Indonesia terpaksa di perpanjang karena proyeknya juga ditambah. Prospeknya disini sangat bagus dan Ayah jadi sedikit kebablasan. Kau tahu bagaimana Ayah saat dia bersemangat kan? Aku tidak bisa tidak membantunya meskipun tidak ada hal yang lebih kuinginkan saat ini selain pulang kepadamu, cintaku."

"Hentikan rayuanmu! Dasar menyebalkan!" Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Lega, karena ia tahu Hyukjae sudah tidak marah ataupun merasa bersalah. "

" _I'm enamored of thee, my darling."_

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. Baru kali ini dia merasa ingin menjawab pernyataan cinta itu dengan sangat lembut. Namun dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya marah pada Donghae.

 _"You're not off the hook, pabo-ya!_ Aku masih sangat marah padamu!"

"Eh?"

Tutututut.

.

.

.

 _ **A week later**_

.

.

.

Hyukjae kaget setengah mati saat seseorang memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan langsung memukul kepala si pemeluk.

"Yah, kau tidak tahu aku sedang mencuci piring? Kalau piringnya pecah bagaimana? Atau kau sengaja ingin kupukul?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Hyukjae secara langsung. Sudah tiga minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ia rindukan ini. Dan kini, Hyukjae di depan matanya. Dia tidak peduli mau dipukul berapa kali, yang penting ada Hyukjaenya sekarang.

"Aku pulang~"

"Ya, aku tahu kau sudah pulang. Kalau belum lalu siapa orang yang berani-beraninya memeluk dan mengagetkanku dari belakang meskipun tahu aku masih marah, huh?"

Donghae berdecak kesal, "Ayolah, katakan padaku apa salahku? Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kan? Kenapa masih marah, sayang, hm?"

"Cari tahu sendiri!"

"Hey, inikah yang aku dapatkan setelah tiga minggu tidak bertemu? Bukankah seharusnya saat ini kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting? _Rounds of make up sex for wasted time, doesn't it sound good for you?_ "

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hanya sex? Kau tahu aku sedang marah dan bukannya minta maaf atau apa, kau hanya ingin itu?"

"Tapi apa? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali salahku apa? Aku merindukanmu, seluruhnya, dan aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa saat ini, sayang."

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi kau baik-baik saja tidak melihat wajahku sama sekali selama tiga minggu kan?"

"Baik-baik saja? Aku hampir gila memikirkanmu dan kau bilang aku baik-baik saja?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak sekalipun kau mencoba _video call?_ Aku juga hampir gila tidak melihatmu selama itu dan yang kau lakukan hanya telpon? Kau pikir hanya kau yang rindu, aku juga rindu kan? Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu lebih dulu, tapi kaupun tidak berinisiatif. Kau menyebalkan Donghae." Kalau kalian kira Hyukjae saat ini sedang memukul-mukul kecil dada bidang Donghae dan menangis terisak, kalian salah! Mantan taekwondoin tidak selemah itu meskipun dia tidak dominan dalam hubungannya. Tanpa segan, Hyukjae menendang Donghae dan Donghae pun terjatuh karena posisinya sedang tidak tangguh. Belum sempat terbangun Hyukjae sudah menduduki pinggangnya dan membuat Donghae tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali terbaring dan menatap Hyukjae yang sedang marah. Mau tidak mau, itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum! Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda, huh?"

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita melakukannya disini."

Hyukjae memerah. "A-apa...ya! Dasar mesum! Kenapa yang kau pikirkan hanya itu saja?"

Senyum Donghae melebar. "Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkannya? Kau selalu ada di pikiranku setiap saat dan mengetahui bahwa kau marah karena merindukan wajahku membuatku lebih merasakan senang daripada sakit karena kau tendang. Soal _video call_ itu, aku memang sengaja. Mendengar suaramu saja sudah membuatku ingin segera pulang. Apalagi jika aku melihat wajahmu? Bisa-bisa aku tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan rugi milyaran karena aku akan langsung pulang untuk melakukan ini itu padamu. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

"Hah? Jadi karena itu?"

"Tentu saja. Ayahku berusaha mati-matian menahanku untuk tidak melakukan _video call_ karena dia tahu itu juga."

"Mesum." Muka si _tsundere_ itu memerah.

"Maaf, kau benar. Kalau itu tentangmu, aku memang mesum, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Hyukjae terdiam.

"Jadi...mau disini?"

"Yah!" Hyukjae segera bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke kamar mereka berdua lalu menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras. Donghae termenung kaget mendengarnya.

Hah. Apa ini artinya tidak ada _rounds of make up sex_ seperti yang ada dalam fantasi liarnya? Ya sudahlah. Biarkan marahnya mereda dulu. Donghae pun berjalan hendak melanjutkan pekerjaan sang suami (dalam hatinya ia selalu menyebut Hyukjae istri. Tapi Hyukjae tidak perlu tentang kata feminin itu.)

Donghae mengernyit saat telpon genggamnya bergetar. Satu sms masuk.

 **From: Bae~**

 **Get your sorry ass here right now before I change my mind and there will be no welcome home celebration or whatsoever for you ever again!**

 **P.s: Yeah, I know. Worship me and love me like u always do. I rarely said this, but you know that I do...love you. Be quick!**

Senyum penuh cinta terukir di bibir tipis Donghae. Demi Tuhan, sampai kapanpun, Hyukjaenya tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejutkannya.

Dan Donghae pun berjalan santai ke arah kamar sambil bersenandung riang membayangkan bahwa apa yang dia idam-idamkan tiga minggu ini akan segera terwujud. "Ah, love will always wins~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n: Muhehehe. Short and cheesy as fuck. First time writing a sequel and I don't even know whether it is good or not. Thing is that I miss HaeHyuk so much and rewatching Guest House makes me go wild. Not satisfying enough even for me but I guess it is kind of enough to be a proof that I'm still very much alive. I know I don't reply a lot to your comments but I really do appreciate all of your comments. So here I am making a sequel for this story fulfill the demands. "Love Wins" is not my best but definitely one of my favs story but I dunno about this sequel here.**

 **So, whaddaya think, lovely readers?^^**


End file.
